Jaskinia, podziemia i odnowiona miłość
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 9 Chef Witam was w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Jeśli myślicie, że się ciesze z kolejnego odcinka to NIE! Nie cieszę się bo Chris znowu mnie wystawił do wiatru. OD TERAZ JA PROWADZĘ TEN PROGRAM! JASNE!? Tak więc siadać i oglądać kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Willa Salon Duncan i Leshawna siedzą na kanapie, a Geoff wygłasza przemowę Geoff Słuchajcie Ziomy. Straciliśmy już dużo osób. Przeciwnicy niedługo zmiotą naszą drużynę z powierzchni ziemi. Ale my się nie damy! Damy radę. Pokonamy Milczące Słonie, bo nie ilość się liczy, a jakość. Duncan Tak jest! Leshawna Właśnie ziom Geoff Super, że się rozumiemy. Wznieśmy toast Wściekłe żyrafy wzniosły toast Na Zewnątrz Courtney próbuje zagadać do kogoś z drużyny, jednak wszyscy jej unikają. Podchodzi do siedzących nie daleko domku Gwen i Trenta Gwen No opowiadaj. (pyta z zaciekawieniem) Trent No więc. byliśmy z kolegami w aquaparku... Courtney Hej Trent ...Słuchaj, było jakieś 1000 różnych atrakcji. Courtney Ej, mówi się do was! Gwen Słuchaj Trent, chyba zrobiło mi się tu trochę zimno. Trent Mnie też. (Trent przytula Gwen). Wściekła, a zarazem zasmucona Courtney postanowiła wejść do domku, gdzie siedzieli Beth i Owen. Owen Jedliśmy wtedy zapiekanki na czas. Wygrałbym, ale (zaczyna się śmiać) ja zjadam tylko z wierzchu. Beth Fascynujące. Ja kiedyś z Bradym... Courtney Hej. Beth ... Myślałam, że sama zwymiotuję, ale się powstrzymałam Courtney Hej! mówi się do Was! Owen Wiesz Beth, chyba zgłodniałem. Beth Choć ze mną. Courtney Eh. Rzygać mi się chcę jak na was patrzę (mruknęła pod nosem) (PZ Courtney) Trafiłam do drużyny wyrzutków społecznych. I co z tego. Chris, którego nie ma pewnie i tak za chwilę połączy drużyny, a z drużyną Żyraf rozumiem się bardzo dobrze. Willa salon Geoff pokazuje Duncanowi i Leshawnie słuchawki, które kupił tuż przed tym sezonem Geoff To są normalnie najlepsze słuchawki w tym kraju ziomy. Masz regulacje wszystkiego czego chcesz: sopran, bass, volume. Leshawna Wooow. Gdzie takie kupiłeś? Geoff W moim mieście. była akurat wyprzedaż, bo normalnie są one bardzo drogie. Duncan Pokaż no je (Geoff pożyczył słuchawki Duncanowi). Trzeba będzie je jakoś wypróbować. Leshawna Tu w tej Willi jest DVD wiec zaraz je podłączymy. Nagle przez okno (rozbijając szybę) wpada kamień z kartką, jak by była na niej jakaś wiadomość. Wszyscy zawodnicy nagle się przerazili. Duncan WHAT THE F**k Geoff podniósł kartkę i zaczął czytać Geoff Duncan, to chyba do Ciebie. Geoff podał mu kartkę Duncan Siema Duncan. Musimy spotkać się w jakimś tajnym miejscu. np: w namiocie Chrisa. Mam ważną sprawę. Moja drużyna się na mnie uwzięła. Podpisano Courtney. (PZ Duncan) Kurczę, teraz to mam dylemat, którą wybrać Gwen czy Courtney. Wiem, że w poprzednim sezonie zarywałem do Gwen olewając Courtney, a we wcześniejszych byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. tylko, że teraz Courtney jakby znowu zaczęła mi się "podobać", ale Gwen nic nie podejrzewa. Geoff I jak Duncan, idziesz na to spotkanie? Duncan jednak stał zamyślony i nic nie mówił Geoff Hej! Ziemia do Duncana! (pomachał mu ręką przed oczami, jednak to też nic nie pomogło) Geoff Dobra, czas na radykalne środki (Geoff uderzył Duncana w twarz, po czym trochę się wystraszył, że ten mu oda) Duncan Ziom, musimy pogadać Geoff (zaczyna jeść kawałek pizzy i mówi z pełną buzią) No? Leshawna Geoff, nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. Geoff (nadal z pełnymi ustami) Sorki Duncan Dobra stary. Mam dylemat Courtney czy Gwen? Geoff Ziom. Ja sam za Ciebie tego nie rozwiąże, ale ja bym na twoim miejscu wybrał Gwen. Chociaż Courtney też jest spoko. (wypluł kawałek pizzy) Zaraz, przecież ja mam dziewczynę. (PZ Geoff) OK Bridgette. Nie bierz tego dosłownie, ja tylko próbowałem pomóc koledze. Nadal Cię kocham Bridgette. Duncan Dzięki. Ale jednak pogadam z Courtney i dowiem się czego chciała. Las Courtney i Duncan spotkali się w umówionym miejscu Courtney No jesteś wreszcie. Duncan To co szykuje się jakaś akcja? Courtney Nie! Mam mały problem. Pomożesz? Duncan Po to tu jestem Courtney Słuchaj. Odkąd przypadkowo otrułam Codyego, cała drużyna zaczęła mnie nienawidzić. Zwłaszcza Gwen. Utrzymuje się w tej grze tylko dlatego, że uważają mnie, że jestem dobra w wyzwaniach, ale Beth i Owen, na pewno dalej ciągną swój sojusz Duncan A co z Gwen i Trentem? Courtney Niby nie współpracują, ale i tak na pewno zagłosują na mnie. no chyba, że wygramy (PZ Duncan) Oj kiepsko to widzę. Duncan Kurczę, musimy wytrzymać do połączenia drużyn. Nas jest zaledwie troje więc też nie mogę pozwolić sobie na przegraną. Rozmowę przerywa alarm w obozie. Stołówka Wszyscy zawodnicy stawili się w stołówce Gwen (do szefa) Człowieku, po co ten alarm skoro nic się nie pali? Chef Zamknij się. Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że Chris jest w niebezpieczeństwie Gwen Co Ty nie powiesz? Chef To posłuchaj rozmowy telefonicznej Rozmowa Chef Halo Chris, gdzie jesteś? Chris POMOOOCYYYY! Koniec rozmowy Chef Wasze zadanie na dzisiaj. Odnaleźć Chrisa i go uratować! Owen A gdzie go mamy szukać? Chef Mnie się pytasz? To wy macie w drużynie zawodniczkę z parapetem! Courtney Palmtopem. Chef Jazda! Na zewnątrz Wściekłe Żyrafy Duncan Dobra, kto kiedy jako ostatni widział Chrisa? Geoff Widzieliśmy go jak wybiegał ze stołówki. Duncan Racja. Mówił coś o Alejandro, i jakimś jego gangu. Geoff Alejandro jest narodowości Hiszpańskiej. Ziom w życiu się tam nie dostaniemy Duncan A kto powiedział, że on jest w Hiszpanii? Milczące Słonie Beth Pamiętacie tor przeszkód? Wtedy widzieliśmy Chrisa po raz ostatni Courtney Nie mam zamiaru tego znowu powtarzać. Beth Courtney, uspokój się. Nie będziemy niczego powtarzać. Gwen Możecie mi powiedzieć what is going on? Trent Znalazłem lokalizacje Chrisa, jest na Wyspie kości. Wyspa Kości Wściekłe Żyrafy Leshawna Słuchajcie jest nas mało więc się nie rozdzielamy. Milczące Słonie Beth Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozdzielić. Wybierzcie pary i tak szybciej znajdziemy Chrisa. Gwen Ja idę z Trentem. Beth To ja z Owenem. Courtney była zaskoczona, że nikt nie chciał z nią iść Wściekłe Żyrafy Leshawna Dobra pamiętajcie, tworzymy grupę i nie wolno nam się rozdzielać Nagle Leshawna widzi, że nie ma Duncana. Leshawna DUNCAN! DUNCAN! No, a ten jak zwykle. Jaskinia od zewnątrz Courtney i Duncan razem znaleźli wejście do jaskini, w której uwięziono Chrisa. Courtney Dobra wchodzę tam Duncan Czekaj idę z tobą Nagle widzi Geoffa i Lesahwna, na ich widok wepchnął Courtney do jaskini, aby jego drużyna go z nią nie zobaczyła. Leshawna No ładnie Duncan. Od kiedy wystawiasz nas do wiatru. Duncan To nie tak Geoff Dobra Leshawna, daj mu spokój. Widzisz, że chłopak ma ciężki dzień. Jaskinia Chris wisi nad ogromna przepaścią Chris Czego ode mnie chcecie Mężczyzna#1 Abyś wypłacił Alejandro nagrodę za wygrany trzeci sezon. Chris Mówiłem, już Wam, że kasa wpadła do lawy, a w tym kostiumie umieściłem go w celach leczniczych. mężczyzna#1 Dobra. wypuścić bobry! Mężczyzna#2 Tak jest! Chris Nie. Tylko nie bobry Z za ściany wyszły 2 bobry, które wyraźnie nie lubiły Chrisa Nagle zjawia się Courtney Courtney Chris układ jest taki. Połączysz drużyny od przyszłego odcinka, a ja Cię stąd wypuszczę. Chris Dobra! Zgadzam się na wszystko! Tylko zabierzcie stąd te bobry! Musisz zdobyć klucz, żeby mnie uwolnić Nagle Courtney została zauważona przez gang Alejandro, którzy wrzucili ją do celi, udało jej się jednak zdobyć klucz. Do jaskini wchodzą Geoff i Leshawna Leshawna No, tu jesteś Chris? Geoff Leshawna,... Wokół nich stało stado bobrów. ...chyba mamy kłopoty! Podobnie jak Courtney wylądowali w celach (osobnych) Geoff Teraz wszystko w rękach Duncana Beth i Owen dotarli na miejsce Courtney No nareszcie. Owen bierz klucze i uwolnij Chrisa (Owen wziął klucz) tylko uważaj na... (Owen został złapany w sieć) ...pułapki Beth Może go uwolnię Courtney Nie Beth, Ty idiotko Beth również trafiła w pułapkę Jakiś czas później Gwen i Trent się pojawiają Gwen W czymś problem? Courtney Tak. Stoicie w strefie czerwonej! Gwen To znaczy? Nagle Gwen i Trent znaleźli się jakby przyklejeni do sufitu Jakiś czas później. Wszyscy zawodnicy (Poza Duncanem) siedzą w celach Geoff gra na harmonijce ustnej. Duncan zjawia się jaskini Chris No jesteś wreszcie, a teraz mnie uwolnij. Owen rzucił Duncanowi klucz Ducnan A co będe z tego miał? Chris Wygrasz Wyzwanie Duncan przez chwile pomyślał Retrospekcja Geoff Słuchajcie Ziomy. Straciliśmy już dużo osób. Ale my się nie damy! Geoff Super, że się rozumiemy. Wznieśmy toast Courtney Cała drużyna zaczęła mnie nienawidzić. (PZ Duncan) Courtney znowu zaczęła mi się podobać. Koniec retrospekcji (PZ Duncan) To jest dopiero dylemat, musisz wybrać miedzy dziewczyną, a zespołem Duncan Czekaj Chris Duncan podszedł do Courtney po czym ja pocałował. Gwen widziała całe zajście Duncan Słuchaj Courtney, wierzę że będzie dobrze, muszę to wygrać. Dla nas Chris To uwolnisz mnie w końcu czy nie? Duncan Łap (rzucił Chrisowi klucz) Obóz Wawanakwa Duncan i Geoff siedzą na balkonie w willi. Duncan Stary co ja zrobiłem? Teraz na pewno ją wywalą. Geoff Ziom, gdy by nie Ty to wszyscy byśmy tam siedzieli. Nagle przychodzi Courtney. Courtney Hej Duncan. Geoff No to zostawię Was samych. Duncan Co tam? Courtney Słuchaj. Dzięki, że nas uwolniłeś. Ale moja drużyna na pewno mnie wywali. Duncan Geoff trzeba myśleć. Geoff Tu nie ma co myśleć, nic się już nie da zrobić. Przykro mi Courtney Duncan Stary, (chwycił go pod kołnierz) nie mam zamiaru stracić Courtney po raz drugi w takim momencie. Tak jak wtedy jak Haroldowi nie pasowało. Geoff Co zamierzasz zrobić? Duncan Zawodnicy ze słoni wiszą mi za uwolnienie pewną przysługę. Ceremonia Chris Witajcie na ceremonii eliminacji. Dzięki za uwolnienie, a teraz pianki: Owen, Trent i Gwen. A ostatnia piankę otrzymuje . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Courtney. Beth odpadasz Beth poszła do portu wstydu Chris I to by było na tyle oglądajcie kolejne odcinki z Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawwnakwa Ciekawostki * To najdłuższy odcinek sezonu napisany do tej pory. * Ten odcinek nawiązuje do "Będziecie poszukiwać Zeek'a". * Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan i Geoff. *To pierwszy odcinek w którym pokazano pocałunek. *Jeśli liczyć, że Duncan przyłączył się do Courtney, to każdy w parach szukał Chrisa. **Beth i Owen **Courtney i Duncan **Geoff i Leshawna **Gwen i Trent ***Dodatkowo wszystkie pary to chłopak i dziewczyna. *Alejandro, Bridgette i Harold zostają wspomniani lecz się nie pojawiają **Jednak widać gangsterów Alejandro. *Po raz pierwszy w sezonie pojawiają się zwierzęta. *Po raz pierwszy od Co dwie głowy to nie jedna, wyeliminowany zawodnik dobrowolnie udaje się do portu wstydu. *Po tym odcinku, brak jest jakichkolwiek sojuszy, po tym jak Beth odpada, czyniąc Owena ostatnim członkiem sojuszu Cody'ego. *Po raz drugi z rzędu Beth jest zagrożona na ceremonii eliminacji. **Jest ona również jedną z trzech osób, które były zagrożone dwa razy z rzędu. Pozostali to Duncan i Sadie. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa